Lost
by DemonWolf666
Summary: Naruto has his bad directional skills hit him at the wrong time. Temari is discovered by curiosity at an inopportune moment. And now, they must endure surviving the Chuunin exams... together. Suicide? Murder? Insanity? Only time will tell...


_**Disclaimer:** We have none of the rights to Naruto._

_**Note from Kyuubi:** Yo, minna! I'm Iyakon Sobek. I'm the beta/ co-author for this story, and want to warn you that this is the first time I've teamed up with someone, so things might be a bit out-of-sorts. I'll try to make the transitions between our different styles as seamless as possible! And I must warn you, I'm the slow one; he goes fast, I don't, so blame me if there are long waits! (cries) It's not on purpose, really it isn't…_

**_Note from DemonWolf666: _**_Well Kyuubi pretty much cleared up everything. I had the idea for this story, and we decided to work together on it. The only other thing I can say is enjoy the story and review.

* * *

_

**_Lost_**

_By: DemonWolf666 and Iyakon Sobek_

**Chapter 1- Meeting the Kyuubi**

"Naruto, go get some fish out of that pond we passed," Sakura commanded flatly, leaning over to clear an area for a fire pit. The aforementioned blonde looked over at her with a pout.

"Why do I have to go Sakura-chan?" he whined pitifully. He noticed her fingers twitch in irritation, and a sour look grace her features as she forced herself to continue working, rather than making a trip to strangle him.

"Sasuke-kun and I have to start the fire," Sakura stated, picking a few various stones, placing them in a circle. Inner Sakura was, unknown to the hyper-active shinobi, begging her dominate self to bash his head in with the largest one. But the tone she had used basically left no room for argument, and he thus consented.

"Fine… I'll go," he muttered. Dusting his bright orange jacket off, Naruto turned around towards the direction they had come from, and took off through the trees.

_Okay; get the fish, then get back to the fire and eat them_, Naruto thought, practically drooling at the thought of eating a ton of delicious fish. Normally, he didn't go for fish- just ramen- but after being in this forest for two days without anything to eat, he really didn't care what he ate at the moment, as long as it was sufficiently edible. _Maybe I'll get a little extra for myself. After all, the best ninja on the team needs to be highly energized,_ he thought with a sly grin on his face. Yes, that was a perfect idea. The only problem was… how to eat it with Sakura and Sasuke right there with him. _Whatever. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it._ As he slipped through the last stand of trees, the jinchuuriki spotted the small pool that they had passed earlier. _Okay let's get to fishing_!

Taking a couple of kunai out of his pouch, he kicked off his shoes on the bank, shedding his jacket and shirt before stepping in cautiously. He watched the slow-moving shadows surround his feet, his presence a curious one to them, and once they were in reach, he made his move. Diving under the water, he forced them towards the surface, and was well pleased to see three of the larger ones head upwards in the murky water.

It was easy enough for him to skewer them as the leapt from their aquatic home, pinning them side by side on a nearby tree. He smirked in pleasure before returning his attention back to the surrounding waters.

_Hmm… three… I think I should get at least one more for my extra_. A mischievous grin quirked his lips, and he retreated beneath the surface a second time, forcing another two to surface. Only needing one more, he threw his kunai at the slightly bigger one, tacking it to the tree along side the others. It embarrassed him a bit to think he forgot his pack at the campsite, but determined to finish his task, he bundled them up in his discarded jacket, tossing his t-shirt over his shoulder carelessly. _Okay time to get back and eat_.

But after twenty minutes of walking, the blonde became painfully aware of something.

_Crap! Where in the hell was the camp site?_ he asked himself, stopping to glance around at the surroundings. Identical trees on all sides- wait, he'd passed that lizard before, hadn't he? He groaned, hardly eager to begin the tedious search, but stilled himself when a rustling occurred in the underbrush…

* * *

Temari wrinkled her nose a bit, silently scrubbing at a bloodstain on her shirt as she and her brothers progressed through the forest. It had been quite a mess, the one Gaara had made, when he'd so _thoroughly_ destroyed those other genin; so thorough, in fact, that she found herself covered in it, head-to-foot, and as sharp as her nose was, the metallic odor was _decidedly_ unpleasant.

_But of course, Gaara doesn't think about anyone but himself when he crushes bodies for his enjoyment; nope, doesn't think about us for a minute! Actually feel kinda sorry for those boys; they never stood a chance, and didn't have a clue. _She frowned at a stubborn spot she found hidden on the hem of her skirt, a little towards the back. _When on earth did that get there? Never mind… it was probably on one of our earlier missions…_

She twisted her skirt a bit, lifting the hem up just enough to work at as she walked, hardly realizing that her brothers were getting further and further ahead of her.

_(Splash!)_

She startled, right hand immediately flying to her weapon's vertex. Teal eyes sought the forest shadows, and she nearly jumped clean out of her skin at the sound of the successive _pock pock pock_ of three weapons embedding themselves in wood. It was nearly in the opposite direction of where they were heading, but she wasn't about to let some other poor sap find his blood spattered across her little brother's sand and _her _already grimy clothing. She took to the trees silently, hoping to stay out of their way until she knew what she was dealing with. A splash heralded the telltale sound on weaponry on wood, this time, and she attempted to get closer, but by the time she reached the small pond, there was nothing there but a few tracks and the lingering scent of sweat and fish. Disappointed at having lost the person, having also been hoping for a little amusement out of them, she turned around and made her way back to the path they'd been on, but after following it for about fifteen minutes, she nearly screamed.

_Dadgummit, they left the path!_ She scanned the trees quickly, hoping for a sign of some sort that would tell her of the direction they'd taken. Useless, she knew, but she did anyway. Neither of her siblings were any _kind _of careless. Not about to play a childish game of hide and seek, she chose a likely direction and took off, a brisk pace carrying her quickly and noiselessly through the over-sized shinobi garden that she now found herself in.

_(Snap!)_

The blonde sand-kunoichi startled at the sound, instinct forcing her to leap back and conceal herself in the greenery. Before a minute had passed, a shinobi, one even younger than herself, came out from the brush, anxious, brilliant blue eyes searching his surroundings warily. She blinked in realization, and didn't realize that she took a step forward…

_This is that kid… from the First exam…_

* * *

**A/N: Ne ne ne! What do you think, huh? (_is hyper_) This is Kyuubi-chan, and I was wondering how I did on my edits! Here's what you can expect, anyway- Ookami-kun (Demonwolf666) will be doing Naruto's POV, and I'll be doing Temari-chan's! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed; please review!**

**Next time: Discovering the Zephyr**


End file.
